Conférence sur l'Akuroku
by Maryshka
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. En dehors peut-être du fait que c'est un petit délire et un OS :p


**Titre :** Les caractéristiques inavouables et mystérieuses cachées derrière l'Akuroku.

**Genre :** Humour, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cet OS va plaire à beaucoup…

**Rating :** Hmm… un petit K+ pour éviter de faire fuir les plus jeunes.

**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours, Axel et Roxas appartiennent à Square Enix, et je ne me fais pas de fric avec eux (ce qui est bien dommage, car vu le nombre de fans qu'ils ont, je deviendrais riche en une semaine…)

Par contre, rendons à César ce qui appartient à César : cette idée me vient d'une fic de pandore25 dans le fandom One Piece et se nommant « Nan c'est pas vrai ! »

Sur ce… bonne lecture XD

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour les fans de Kingdom Hearts. Et même plus que ceux-là, c'étaient principalement les fangirls (ou fanboys) d'Akuroku qui étaient sur des charbons ardents depuis plus d'une semaine ! Et pas pour n'importe quelle raison. Depuis un peu plus de sept jours (huit pour être exact) comme précisé quelques mots avant, tout le fandom entier de Kingdom Hearts avait été placardé d'affiches. Celles-ci invitaient à venir à une grande conférence. Mais pourquoi tant d'émoi pour une conférence, qui sont généralement barbantes et tellement longues qu'on a le temps de mourir huit fois de vieillesse ? Attendez, je vais vous donner le titre de ce discours, ce sera plus parlant (oh le beau jeu de mot) :

« Les caractéristiques inavouables et mystérieuses cachées derrière l'Akuroku. »

On ne pouvait faire titre plus alléchant. Tous les fans du genre se tenaient sur le pied de guerre. Avouez quand même que ce nom mettait l'eau à la bouche ! Qui savait les révélations qui allaient être annoncées à salle de séjour du château de Radiant Garden, point de rendez-vous ? Et peut-être même plus que le titre, l'orateur était lui aussi un des facteurs faisant grimper l'impatience à des sommets plus hauts que l'Himalaya : l'ancien numéro 13, Roxas !

Étrangement, aucunes informations concernant Axel ne nous sont parvenues…

14h45, soit quinze minutes après le début annoncé de la conférence. La salle, immense, faisait penser à une salle d'opéra. D'innombrables sièges recouverts d'un tissu rouge vif soyeux se tenaient devant une scène profonde et large. De grand rideaux blancs avaient été délicatement ramenés sur les côtés (en gros, ils ont été ficelés comme de la viande sur de pics prévus à cet effet). Un pupitre d'un noir onyx surmonté d'un micro avait été installé en plein milieu de la scène.

La salle était pleine à craquer, et heureusement que les portes avaient été barricadées pour empêcher des entrées intempestives ! De même, le château entier avait été le théâtre d'une drôle de partie de chasse, où des gorilles en costard cravate pourchassaient des fans qui hurlaient à l'injustice avant de les mettre dehors d'un coup de pied dans le troufion. Des clones de Hitman avaient été postés de part et d'autres du château et de l'accès à la salle pour neutraliser/expédier loin toute intrusion non désirée. D'ailleurs, il fallait également remercier l'architecte pour deux choses : le bâtiment était un labyrinthe où se perdre était plus qu'aisé (et tomber sur les gardes encore plus), et puis les murs étaient bien insonorisés, bloquant les cris hystériques de l'extérieur.

Ceux qui ont eu la chance de pouvoir entrer trépignaient d'impatience. Quand cela allait-il commencer, flûte ! Certains disaient que Roxas se faisait désirer. D'autres, plus perfides et/ou angoissés, racontaient qu'il ne viendrait pas car ayant changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Ces langues de vipères furent assommées pour éviter un mouvement de panique.

Mais enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva ! Roxas en personne s'avançait d'une démarche rapide vers le micro. Le jeune garçon portait ses habits « civils », c'est-à-dire ceux que l'on voit au début du jeu. Son arrivée provoqua un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de sifflements admiratifs, de paroles bienveillantes et de crises d'hystéries. Un peu gêné, le blond salua le public avec un sourire, faisant littéralement fondre les cinquante présidentes des cinquante fanclubs « officiels » de Roxas –et de l'Akuroku en parallèle.

Notre adorable Simili prit place derrière le pupitre, non sans monter discrètement sur un petit marchepied (et oui, quand on fait à peine 1m40 et qu'on doit se mettre à côté d'un micro qui se tient toujours à 1m60 minimum, faut trouver une solution). Pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement du microphone, il tapota dessus. Malheureusement, un bruit assourdissant envahit la salle, manquant de tuer tout le monde sur le coup.

* * *

En régie :

- Quel est le con qui a réglé le son au maximum de sa puissance ?!

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le gars qui s'occupe du son…

- Virez-le moi !!

* * *

De retour dans la salle, avec le volume remit à une puissance acceptable :

- Veuillez me pardonner, fit Roxas avec une bouille tellement adorable que personne ne lui en voulu. Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer… J'aimerai vous parler de cette tendance de plus en plus croissante qu'ont les fanfiqueurs -et particulièrement les fanfiqueuses- à me caser avec Axel dans leurs histoires.

- Vous allez enfin dévoiler votre relation au grand jour ? s'empressa de demander une jeune fille en se levant, les étoiles pleins les yeux à cette perspective.

Étrangement, Roxas se contenta d'un regard noir en direction de l'impudente. De même, pour l'incompréhension générale, il fit apparaître Souvenir Perdu qu'il laissa reposer contre le pupitre. Toutefois, cela eut le mérite de calmer la jeune fille qui se ramassa sur elle-même sur son siège.

- Je disais donc que je désirais discuter de cette manie qui est aussi aberrante qu'un Sans-cœur ayant des sentiments.

- Pourquoi ? fit un fan dans le fond. Avouez que vous allez bien ensemble !

Apparition de Tendre Promesse et déglutition difficile du fan.

- Déjà, je tiens à vous repréciser que ma relation avec Axel s'en tient à de l'AMITIE, rien de plus !

- C'est ce qu'on dit !

Tiens, elles sont sales les Keyblades… Un petit coup de chiffon…

- Pour ceux qui ont un minimum de connaissances en anglais, je ne saurais que vous rappelez de l'utilisation de « like » et non de « love » lors de la mort d'Axel dans le jeu anglophone, ce qui montre bien qu'il tenait à moi en tant qu'ami, et rien d'autre !

- Il l'a peut-être dit pour éviter de choquer la tête de piques !

Et une Tendre Promesse dans la tronche, une !

- Axel est majeur, tandis que Sora –et donc moi par extension- est mineur. Au vu de la loi, il y a donc détournement de mineur.

- L'amour est au dessus des lois !

Deuxième évacuation en urgence suite à une sournoise attaque de Souvenir Perdu. Ca commence à bien faire là…

- Quelqu'un a encore quelque chose à redire ?

Le regard noir que lança Roxas n'encouragea personne à répondre. Le Simili reprit alors une mine satisfaite. Il descendit du marchepie… s'éloigna du micro, pardon. Il fit alors un geste en coulisse, qui relaya l'information pour que le Grand Final commence. La scène plongea alors dans le noir, la salle à peine éclairée par les loupiotes qui indiquaient les issues de secours (fermement surveillées par les frères de Hitman pour éviter une quelconque intrusion intempestive). Pourtant, les spectateurs ébahis purent voir un écran plat géant descendre du ciel et soutenu par de nombreux et imposants câbles. Une sorte de caméra semblait fixer le public.

Soudain, l'écran s'alluma, éblouissant tout le monde à cause de la clarté de l'image transmise. Après que tous se soient frottés leurs noenoeilles douloureux et habitués à la source de lumière, ils purent voir une grande plage de sable (blanc à l'origine, mais de toutes les couleurs à cause des affaires des touristes –et des touristes en eux-mêmes puisqu'il y avait divers tons de carbonisation). Lascivement allongé sur un transat, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et les bras croisés derrière la tête, Axel se dorait lui aussi la pilule. Il ne parut pas s'apercevoir qu'il était vraisemblablement filmé.

- Alors Axel, les plages de la Cité du Crépuscule sont-elles à ton goût ? demanda posément Roxas.

Le rouquin eut un mouvement de surprise avant de se tourner vers l'objectif en train de le mater (pour le plus grand bonheur de ses fans). Il descendit un peu ses lunettes, laissant voir les émeraudes de ses yeux.

- _Yo Roxy ! Comment ça va ?_

- Ça va, ça va… Et toi ?

- _Comme tu peux le voir, je me porte à merveille. Difficile de ne pas aller bien dans un cadre pareil. Tu es à ta conférence ? Y a foule en tout cas, t'as du succès._

- Il paraît… Je t'avais demandé de préparer un petit commentaire avant que tu ne m'annonces que tu prenais des vacances, tu t'en rappelles ?

- _Euh… oui. Deux minutes, que je m'en souvienne…_

-_ Axel ? Voilà ton cocktail._

Une main tenant un verre rempli de boisson apparut alors à l'écran pour l'étonnement et l'incompréhension des spectateurs (sauf de Roxas, qui au contraire, paraissait satisfait). La nouvelle personne vint alors s'installer à côté du rouquin, ce qui permit à tout le monde de découvrir qui c'était. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés, sans doute du même âge que le Simili de Sora.

- _Ah, merci Xion_, fit Axel tout en buvant quelques gorgés.

- _Tu parlais avec qui ?_

- _Avec Roxas. Tu sais, je t'avais dis qu'il organisait une conférence sur l'Akuroku. Tiens ma puce, regarde l'objectif et fait un sourire !_

- _Il… Il peut nous voir ?_ demanda Xion d'un air inquiet.

- _Ouaip. Ainsi que les 300 personnes dans la salle._

La jeune fille s'empourpra violemment en enregistrant l'information : plein de monde la voyait dans son maillot de bain deux pièces noir. Cela parut amuser le rouquin.

- _Soit pas si timide ! Bon, euh… Roxas ?_ interpella Axel tout en tournant vers l'objectif._ Tu m'excusera, mais là je ne sais plus du tout ce que je devais dire._

- Pas grave, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, annonça le blond avec un air presque sadique. Profitez bien de vos vacances !

- _Compte sur nous ! Bye._

L'écran s'éteignit avant de remonter lentement, tandis que les lumières normales se rallumaient progressivement. Roxas observa son public, qui fixait l'endroit précis où se tenait la télé avec des yeux ronds, incrédule et effaré. Le Simili retourna un instant au micro pour annoncer sa conclusion. Bien que son ami n'ait pas dit ce qu'il voulait, la situation était beaucoup plus efficace ainsi.

- Pour information, cela fait trois semaines qu'ils sont ensembles. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Au revoir, et merci pour votre attention.

Roxas quitta la scène avec l'allure d'un prince qui a obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Il se doutait que cela n'allait pas faire disparaître l'Akuroku, mais au moins il venait d'en boucher un coin à tout le monde !

* * *

Dans les journaux le lendemain :

"Roxas, Numéro XIII de l'organisation, met au clair lors d'une conférence exclusive sa relation avec Axel, numéro VIII. Cela ne serait que de l'amitié : délire total, 143 fangirls à l'infirmerie, 3 arrêts cardiaques, un mog piétiné.

La communauté de Kingdom Hearts peinera à s'en remettre."

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Mouahahhaha XD Je vais me faire tuer, mais c'est pas grave XD *prépare tout de même son testament* Je lègue donc mon cerveau détraqué à la science et offre toutes mes idées tordues à Haruka Hinata, qui m'a encouragé à pondre ça en me donnant également quelques pistes de rédaction (et je l'en remercie de tout mon coeur de pierre \o/ D'ailleurs, le "journal" tout à la fin est d'elle)

Mais je tiens quand même à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les fans d'Akuroku XD Je voulais surtout exprimer mon ras-le-bol de voir toujours ce couple et être la voix de ceux qui n'osent pas le faire. C'est quand même dingue ! Quand on entre Axel ou Roxas dans la sélection des personnages de ce site, 9 fic sur 10 est de l'Akuroku ! Stop, overdose u_u J'aime bien ces persos, mais là c'est limite si je ne peux plus me les voir :/

J'ajouterais également que je ne comprends pas vraiment la réaction violente de la plupart des fangirls à propos de Xion. Ici, je l'ai ajoutée surtout pour me trouver un argument final, non pour provoquer encore plus l'inimitié des filles (ou mecs). Le fait qu'elle soit amie avec Roxas et Axel vous pose vraiment tant de problèmes ? Perso, si j'exclus l'incohérence qu'elle créé avec KH2, je trouve plutôt bien d'avoir une autre fille plus ou moins utile dans KH en dehors de Larxene.

M'enfin bon. N'hésitez pas à commenter =D (en bien ou en mal, de toute façon je ne m'attends pas à des bouquets de fleurs XD)

Et j'ajouterais à l'intention de ceux qui suivent mon autre fic, "Le cœur d'une sœur", que je ne l'ai pas oublié XD J'ai juste beaucoup de mal avec le chapitre 8 -_-

Ah, et je vais également essayer de reprendre l'écriture des reviews =) C'est pas possible le retard que j'ai XD


End file.
